


This Stuff is Medieval, Darling

by crutal



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, King and Queen, dean dies and it's good, it's what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crutal/pseuds/crutal
Summary: Starts right at the end of season 1.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	This Stuff is Medieval, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Starts right at the end of season 1.

Rio cocked the gun and slid it across the table to Beth. She hesitated for a second, wondering if it was a trick. Letting out a slight sob, she rushed forward and grabbed the gold gun off the table. She backed away again, holding the gun with a trembling hand.

Rio placed his palms flat against the table and leaned back in his chair next to Dean, gazing at her seriously. “So, what you think?” he asked, smirking at the housewife across from him. He took his hands off the table and raised his chin at her defiantly. “You got what it takes?”

Tears tracks marked their way down Beth’s face. She looked at Rio. He had marks on his perfectly structured face from Dean and his tussle. This man had done so much to her. He’d allowed his goons to hold guns against her head. He’d sent her across the border for his dirty work. He’d left a wounded man in her own damn daughter’s bed, for fuck’s sake. He’d done so much and yet she wondered what more he could do. She had gotten money out of the things he’d done to her, her sister and friend, her family in general. She let her face go cold and emotionless.

“This stuff’s medieval, darling,” she repeated. Without moving her gaze from Rio’s dark, inquisitive eyes, she shifted the gun’s barrel to point at Dean.

“W-what?” he choked out. “Bethy, what are you doing?”

Beth struggled to keep her composure. Dean had hurt her longer. Dean’s death would benefit her more. Life insurance and whatnot would cover the family’s expenses for a while, especially if she could take over his stupid smarmy car dealership. 

“Twenty years today,” Dean whispered frantically.

That was the final straw. Beth finally looked at Dean’s swelling, beaten face, and without so much of a twitch in her own face to show any sort of emotion, she aimed and pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit him right in the forehead. His eyes bulged as he slumped forward, spilling blood all over their dining room table. 

Rio slid his chair back and rose, backing away from the tide of red. “So you do have the balls,” he said, chuckling as he rounded the table towards Beth. He walked forward with his hands up in surrender before placing his forehead right against the mouth of the gun. “Go on, then, darling.”

“I never asked to be king,” Beth said breathily before tossing the gun into the hallway. “But if this stuff is medieval, you need a queen.”

Rio laughed again, the eagle’s head against his Adam’s apple nodding with approval. He reached forward and grabbed the hair at the back of Beth’s head in a fist. She let out a cry as he dragged her forward until her heaving chest was brushing against his, her face just inches away from his. “Who said I need a queen?” he whispered before yanking her head back and trailing kisses down her neck.

Unable to stop herself, Beth let out a moan. It’d been years since Dean or anyone had touched her like this. His lips felt so foreign, so real, so tender and so forceful at the same time.

“You need someone to help rule your kingdom,” she blurted out rather gutturally. 

“Is that so, darling?” Rio’s lips moved against her neck and she shuddered.

“You can’t keep running from the Feds every time. You need someone around that you can trust to pick up your slack.”

“My slack?” He jerked her head away from him, inquisitive and mad dark eyes staring into her piercing, teary blue. He backed up with her until her back was pressed against the wall. “Maybe you got a point,” he said slowly, eyes roving over her face and then down at her still-heaving chest.

Rio pressed himself against her leg and her breath caught in her throat. He was getting off to this. Without thinking, she began unbuttoning her blouse from the neck down. 

Rio gave her a hum of approval. “But the queen still follows what the king says, don’t she?”

“Y-yes,” Beth murmured, fingers trembling as she undid the last of her buttons. 

Without hesitation, Rio pulled her blazer and blouse away from her shoulders and began kissing her collarbones. She moaned involuntarily again, which made the bulge against her leg twitch with anticipation.

“Please,” she whispered. “Make me your queen.”

Rio growled and ripped her top off her the rest of the way, gathering the material up and throwing it down the hall with the gun. “We’ll see,” he muttered as he thumbed her sensitive, hard nipple through her bra. “You might have to beg harder.”

Eyes glinting, Beth’s hand wandered to the front of Rio’s tightening pants. “Do I, though?”

He gave her a lusty chuckle and then sucked air through his teeth. “Yes.”

She began rubbing her palm lightly against his zipper. “Do I really have to?” They were both using their strictly-business voices but the words were charged with sexual energy.

“Hmm,” was all Rio said as he unzipped his pants and brought out his huge, throbbing dick. 

Before Beth could properly react to the biggest dick she’d ever seen in her life, Rio had her on the floor, pulling her pants down her legs. He placed himself between her legs and pinned both of her arms above her head with one hand, while letting his other hand stroke himself.

“Are you sure you got the balls to be queen?” he growled as he rubbed the head of his cock against her soaking wet clit. 

Beth was trying to remain as professional as possible, but she whimpered. 

“What was that, darling? Couldn’t quite make out what you said.” He slid his dick down between her folds and stopped at the entrance of her vagina. She felt like a gaping maw, reading to suck him in at any and all costs.

“Do you have the balls to have a queen like me?” she spit out.

With those words, he smirked and thrust into her.

Her vision narrowed and she let out another whimper. “You gotta have more balls than that,” she moaned.

“Oh yeah, darling?” Rio started thrusting into her more quickly, long, solid strokes hitting her G-spot every time. He leaned forward and used one hand to pull the cups of her bra down. Her large breasts heaved and he took a nipple into his mouth, still fucking her, but slowing down a little to deliver each devastating blow.

She wanted so badly to run her hands over him, leave nail marks on his back, but he was holding her arms up still with his other hand. She wrapped her legs around him instead, and she could feel his moan hum around her breast. 

He started fucking her more intently, reaching down between them to rub her clit with his thumb. She could scream, it felt so good to be touched again, especially by Rio, but she didn’t want to call attention from her neighbors. They must have heard the gunshot, though. However, as much as she strained to hear sirens, there was nothing. Just her and Rio’s heavy panting and the sound of his dick entering and exiting her wet pussy.

Suddenly, without the normal build-up she usually felt, she had her first orgasm from a man and not a toy in years. She whimpered as her vagina pulsated along his dick, and from the sounds Rio was making from her chest, he was coming too.

As quickly as it had started, it had ended. Rio got to his knees, zipped himself back up, and then, without being asked, started putting Beth’s pants back on her. 

“Home invasion,” he said softly. “You came home, you stayed in your car a bit because you saw the lights on in the dining room and figured your soon-to-be-ex-husband had come home to surprise you for your anniversary. You eventually came in and found him at the table, tied up, bullet in the head.” Rio got off the floor and walked over to where the rest of Beth’s clothing was, resting on top of the gun she’d used to kill not the enemy, but Dean. He tossed her the blouse and suit jacket and slipped the gun back into the back of his pants. “Don’t tell no one I was here, or I’ll fuck you harder than I just did.”

Beth nodded robotically as she put her blouse and jacket back on. “Home invasion,” she repeated shakily, still feeling the aftereffects of her strongest orgasm to date. “Got it.”

Rio stood back in front of her and brushed his lips against her forehead. “I’ll let you know when the next job is ready.” He backed away and picked his way through the debris and blood to the back door. 

“Does this mean we’re a team now?” Beth asked quickly before he could disappear into the night. 

“Something like that,” Rio said, and Beth knew without seeing his face that he was smiling. “See you soon, queen.”

Beth watched him slip out the back door and into the backyard. She slowly looked at Dean, who was still slumped against the table, shot forehead lying smack on the table her family ate at. She stood up, shaking, and walked back to the front door where she’d left her purse. She pulled her phone out and called 911. Once she got confirmation that police were on their way, she placed her back against the wall and slid to the floor, curling up into a ball.

_This stuff is medieval_ , she reminded herself as she waited for the police to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should continue this!


End file.
